The Sane King and the Insane Horse
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: He was always the horse, being the one with the power. He was the King, the one who used it. But not this time. It's time for the horsey to come out and play -IchiHichi yaoi- Rating may vary! Dedicated to my beloved pal Pami-neesan!
1. Name

*sigh* After a **long **absence for my fanfics, I'm back! And with a new drabbles series! This time it's IchiHichi! *faints* They're currently my new obsession XD (obviously IchiHime will never die in my heart. I just need ideas for them) I dedicate this whole series to my friend Pami! She deserves it cause I promised her that I'd write an IchiRuki, KagKog, and an IchiHichi fanfic. Sadly I have yet to write any. So she gets the whole series ^^

**

* * *

**

"Oi, hollow."

"What do ya want?"

"What's your name?"

"Ha? Whatcha spouting about? I don't got one."

"You don't? But I thought-"

"Well ya thought wrong. Hollows are hollows. They don't need names. The reason why I said that I was Zangetsu is because I'm part of him. But that's not my actual name."

"I see..."

-silence-

"What if.. I called you Hichigo? Hichi for short?"

-silence-

Ichigo was taken back when his hollow jumped at him to give him a hug. Ichigo lightly blushed when his hollow looked up at him with a childish grin plastered on his face.

"I'd love that...

….

Ichi."

* * *

This was rather fluffy. But I have more pervy ones that I need to write out XD So look for those. *smirks*

Go easy on this btw. I just started writing yaoi or whatever so it'll take time for me to adjust XD

~R&R please (Also leave some ideas that I could use if you want)~

~Tia-Chan~


	2. Tongue

_Jeez, I got this idea just by looking at the book cover of Vol. 25. Hichigo was sticking out his blue tongue and then I ended up getting some whacky image popping in my head. . But it's good when you can turn it into an idea._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo shuttered at the feel of his hollow's tongue on his ear. He tried to force the albino off, but no matter how hard he tried, Hichigo always won the struggle.

Hichigo looked down at his King. His eyes brightened with lust at the sight of his vulnerable twin. He smirked when he noticed the light blush tinging Ichigo's face.

Hichigo brought his hand up to Ichigo's hair and entangled his fingers in the orange spikes. He licked his lips before smashing them onto Ichigo's. His blue tongue forced its way into Ichigo's delectable cavern.

Ichigo whimpered and sighed in contentment. As much as he hated his hollow, he couldn't help but love the way his tongue felt against his. Nor would he ever admit how insane his hollow makes him feel.


	3. Torture

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!! *Grumbles* Y'know how life gets right? Well, let's just say that's how my life is right now D: But no worries! I won't let anything get me down or stop me from writing fanfiction ;D Enjoy this smut *snickers in corner*_

_

* * *

_Sweat began to drip from his forehead as he watched Hichigo suck the pink hot dog. Ichigo was unable to move due to being tied to his bed frame and all he was allowed to do was watch the show.

Each time he heard Hichigo moan and groan, it made his erection throb with want. He squirmed and twisted in displeasure as Hichigo spun, licked, and thrusted the wiener into his hot mouth.

_Stupid handcuffs. _Ichigo continued to struggle but he could never break free. A whimper escaped his lips as he wanted to feel Hichigo's lips on his throbbing dick. He gasped and moaned in delight when he felt the albino's mouth wrap around his penis.

He watched the albino through half-lidded eyes. Hichigo looked up at his king and smirked when he saw that gaze. Ichigo's gaze went to the ceiling as he began to thrust into the hollow's mouth.

.

.

.

Damn. Why was he always being tortured?


	4. Rain

_Here's another update. See, I wrote a few drabbles out but I either felt too embarrassed to put them out there or I got lazy and didn't type them out. It all depends on me and my moods. ((You should know what I mean. Sometimes authors just dun feel like updating cause of life or something else prevents them from doing so...)) :/  
_

_

* * *

_Ichigo hated the rain. It reminded him of so many things he'd rather forget. There wasn't a single person who could help him through the memories that tugged deep within his mind. Nor could anyone understand the harsh feeling swelling in his chest.

He was so busy with his thoughts, he failed to sense his hollow's presence. Before he could move, he felt warm lips meet his furiously. He was able to feel the rage Hichigo was radiating.

Hichigo pulled away and glared down at Ichigo.

**"Y'know how I much I hate the rain King. It irritates me more when your so glum and weak. I think I need to get yer mind off things."**

The sound of clothing being ripped was the only sound you could here. Ichigo sighed when he felt Hichigo enter him. He arched his back and met with each thrust.

Ichigo will always hate the rain. However, he will never hate the feeling of his hollow on those rainy days.

.

.

.


	5. Goodbye

_Alright so I've had this one written up for about.... 2 months? It was in my head and I didn't want to lose it so I wrote it on paper but then I didn't type it out. I think I couldn't take writing it on paper and then posting it on cause it was that hard for me. I think I almost cried ((Since I imagined this while I wrote it.)) So I hope you enjoy ;D_

_

* * *

_Brown eyes widened in horror as blood splashed his tan skin. The sight of his lover taking a sword for him was too much to bear. Seeing as Ichigo could've pushed him away or kicked him down so that it hit him instead. But he was frozen to his spot. He watched in despair as the vile colour tainted the albino's shihakusho and his _beautiful _snow white hair.

Before Hichigo could drop to his knees, Ichigo was already there, catching him in his arms. Ichigo flipped his albino lover over so he could see his golden eyes. He wanted to see anything but the colour red.

"Why?" He breathed. He couldn't understand why Hichigo would take the sword for him. It should've been him who took the blade.

He chuckled. **"Cuz if I didn't, you would've died. Meaning that both of us woulda disappeared instead of only one of us. At least if I die, you're still here. And you can keep protecting our friends for the both of us."**

Hichigo raised a pale hand to Ichigo's face and stroked the skin softly. He smirked before hacking up blood and Ichigo saw it stream from the corner of his mouth.

**"Ichi. Promise me something."**

"Anything."

**"Promise me that you'll live. I dun want you to die when I risked my life to save ur ass."**

Ichigo swallowed thickly before nodding. He didn't trust his voice and tears pricked at his eyes. He blinked them away as he paid all his attention to the man in his arms.

Hichigo gave his signature smirk. He grabbed Ichigo's head and pulled it down for a final kiss. Ichigo's tears fell as he drowned himself in Hichigo's mouth. This was their final good-bye but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. Hichigo pulled away slowly with a small smile before he faded into the sky. Ichigo was able to hear his final words echoing in the clouds above him.

_**"Good-bye..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**"King."**_


	6. Share

**_Yes! I'm officially done school! I have a 2 ½ month vacation! That's so awesome! In middle school, I only had 2 months :/ So I can finally focus on writing my fanfiction and updating ^^._**

* * *

Normally Hichigo Shirosaki never shared. It was either he owned something, or he didn't Usually he got everything he wanted. No matter what happened or who he hurt.

So when he set his eyes on his king, Ichigo Kurosaki, nothing stood in his path. Not even Ichigo's girlfriend Kuchiki Rukia.

God, how he hated her! She thought she was all that because she came from a noble family. He scoffed. _**Noble my ass**_**.** Hichigo didn't understand what was so noble about watching family members get executed.

In the end, Hichigo won Ichigo's heart. And Ichigo broke up with Rukia. Hichigo smirked in victory when he watched her run back to the Soul Society, crying her eyes out.

Shortly after she left, Hichigo realized that Inoue Orihime was in love with his king. Usually he'd hate others staring at his lover or even if they talked to him. But for some odd reason that he couldn't describe, he couldn't feel any hatred towards her. So he decided to confront Ichigo.

"Inoue has that effect on people. Even I can't seem to get mad at her. I think it's because she's just too nice to yell at. Her feelings are so delicate, it's like she's made of porcelain. One wrong move and she'll break."

"_**Do you like her King?"**_

The orange head looked at his twin. "Well, I guess so. But I don't know how she feels, and I also have you so…"

"_**Well, if King likes her, I can grow to like her too. I can't even get mad at her and it's kinda bugging me. She's the only girl I can look at without being all moody."**_

"So does that mean I can ask her out?"

Hichigo smirked before pulling his lover into a quick but sweet kiss.

"_**You already know my answer Ichi."**_

After that talk, Ichigo called Orihime out on the roof at lunch. He was pretty nervous but he followed his albino lover's advice and asked her out. She was so thrilled that he asked her and pretty much knocked Ichigo over.

Yes, Hichigo never liked sharing any of his possessions. But he didn't mind sharing his King with her.


	7. sick

_**Sorry for not updating this drabble series in like forever xD I didn't get any good ideas for them 0_0 I wonder why… Probably lack of motivation.. -_-**_

* * *

"You know you really don't have to do this…"

Hichigo scoffed at his King's weak request. Ichigo had caught the flu and couldn't get out of bed without throwing up. Right now, Hichigo was putting a wet facecloth on Ichigo's forehead to try and take some of the heat away.

"**You do realize that no matter what you say, I'm not gonna listen right? Just stop complainin' and let me take care of ya. It's not good for you if you keep stressing over everything."**

Ichigo looked at his hollow. "But I don't understand why you're helping me. This is a really good time for you to crush me. So why aren't you hurting me?"

Hichigo sighed. **"What kind of a horse would I be if I crushed ya when ya can't even defend yourself? I'm not that harsh Ichi. Now stop trying to come up with excuses for me not to take care of ya. Just accept that sometimes ya need help. That goes for fightin' too."**

"But, you might catch my cold…"

**"Baka. Hollows can't catch colds. That's the best part about being one I suppose. Now be quiet and go to sleep. I'm not leavin ya."**

"But..." Hichigo's lips covered his. It was fairly gentle compared to the other times they've kissed. Not that Ichigo was complaining. But he wasn't used to having others be there for him. Well, he had his friends but they never took care of him when he was sick. Then again, he never let them come near him when he was.

Hichigo pulled away and lightly ruffled his soft, orange spikes. **"Now go to bed Ichi. I ain't leavin' ya til you get better."**

Ichigo smiled lightly. "Thank you… Shiro."


	8. rape

_**OMG I saw this awesome comic that Beast-Girl07 did of IchiHichi. It's so freaking adorable I just had to write a drabble based on it!~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hichi!~" Ichigo sang.

**"What?"** Shiro said annoyingly as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips.

"Rape me."

Shiro dropped the mug of coffee and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt.

**"What The Fuck is wrong with you?"**

"Eh~"

"I love you..." Ichigo cried while giving Shiro puppy dog eyes.

Shiro's nose began to bleed at Ichigo's cuteness

**"_I wanna rape him!"_**

He looked down at Ichigo with an evil smirk on his face as he chuckled evilly.

Ichigo's expression changed to surprise and shock. "...Help...!"

* * *

_**ROFL! This is definitely crack XD But I couldn't help but write it anyways xD**_


	9. Sick pt 2

_**This is the sequel to the second half of that drabble I wrote. :) This time Ichi gets to take care of his horsey ;)**_

* * *

**"Achoo!"** Hichigo cursed as he grabbed a tissue from the box that Ichigo held for him. He blew his nose in it and collapsed back onto the pillow growling.

**"Damn! I hate feeling weak! This fucking sucks!"**

"Yeah well, if you had just listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be sick. now would you?"

**"Shut up King. Hollows don't get sick."**

"Don't forget that you're not a normal hollow. You're a part of me. That technically means you're part shinigami. And as far as I know, shinigamis get sick too."

**"But I don't wanna be sick!"** Hichigo whined.

"Then shut up and let me help you. Otherwise you're not gonna get better idiot."

Hichigo growled before turning to face the wall. **"I don't need your damn pity. Just get lost. I'm not in the mood."**

Ichigo sighed as he ruffled his hair. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his hollow. Especially because he's more stubborn than normal. Then an idea struck him.

Hichigo turned around to see if Ichigo had left when he was face to face with Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at him before placing a kiss on his lips. He groaned before returning his King's kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck, causing Ichigo to wrap his arms around his back. Ichigo quickly withdrew the needle from his sleeve and stabbed Hichigo in the back. Hichigo looked at him in shock before his eyes started drooping and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Ichigo pulled Hichigo into his chest and sighed. His hand ruffled the albino's hair softly.

"Get some sleep. You're not going to be alone. I'll help you through this." He vowed, a smile on his lips.


	10. Cuddle

OMG I haven't updated this drabble series in FOREVER! That makes me feel incredibly shitty! XD I mean, I haven't updated many of my stories and stuff, but this is one of my favourite pairings! How could I NOT update? xD

* * *

He loved to cuddle. I had come to this conclusion. Every time we were either alone or we had just finished having sex, Ichigo would always cuddle up to me. I never complained though. I loved feeling my king.

But just because Ichigo was comfortable enough to do that doesn't mean I wouldn't bug him about it later on. Sure, Ichigo was rough and temperamental. But I knew my king better than anyone else. We were the same person after all. But I also knew every weak spot he had. And Ichigo knew mine. We don't care. We only used it to their advantage.

.

.

.

And by 'advantage', I'm talking about during sex.


	11. Sparkly

He shuddered at the feel of his tongue. One minute it would be rough, next minute it would be soft, filled with passion. This was their most heated kiss yet. And Ichigo didn't want it to stop. He felt that Shiro was doing it on purpose; to make him keep coming back for more. And yet, he was totally fine with it.

He had never felt this kind of a kiss. It was so powerful, and yet so gentle. It almost made him want to cry. Instead he moaned into his lover's mouth, showing his appreciation by making wanton sounds that could only come from him.

Their tongues tangled, bringing him closer and closer to Shiro than anything else. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Only he knew that this was real, and not a dream. The feel of Shiro's fingers in his hair confirmed that.

Ichigo whined when Shiro pulled away, their saliva mingled as his tongue retreated. Panting, Ichigo looked up into his lover's golden eyes. Shiro chuckled at the look his strawberry was giving him. As much as he wanted to keep going, he knew he had to stop before things got too far.

Lightly kissing him on the lips, Shiro smirked. **"I thought you said you didn't like sparkly things. And yet, you kissed me, despite seeing my fairy wings."**

Blushing, Ichigo looked away. "I… don't mind when you wear sparkly things. It makes you look less evil than you actually are."

Shiro grinned. He nuzzled Ichigo's cheek. **"Hn, maybe I'll keep that in mind for next Halloween." **


End file.
